1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical wiring apparatus and, more particularly, to electrical switches, receptacles or the like. It is constructed to make circuit and device installation safer, faster and simpler.
2. Description of the Background Art
Millions of electrical devices, such as switches, receptacles, light fixtures or the like are installed in homes and other environments each year. The circuit installation mechanics of these devices have not changed significantly since 1892 with the result that such devices in most cases are time consuming to wire and install, are subject to circuiting errors, require many parts and are not always safe and reliable in operation. The wiring apparatus of the present invention is not subject to these disadvantages and possesses many advantages over conventional wiring devices.